frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180406014500/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180406044336
More angry tears of rage and fury slid down Anna's face as she furiously choked out sobs. "Well, Princess Anna, it was about time you've earned all of your other true, real, old, original but repressed missing memories of that spoiled little brat, Elsa's ice magical powers at last and especially the childhood accident too. It's a shame you never ever even got to grow up to be anything else more than just another royal princess of Aren-delle, isn't it? It's also another shame you never ever even got to grow up less isolated anywhere else away from Aren-delle at all, isn't it? Especially not as long as that spoiled little brat, Elsa's also always there in Aren-delle too. Because of not only her but also because of that stupid, foolish old rock troll, Grand Pabbie too, your parents neglected you in the focus on the likes of that brat, Elsa. Then after you and Hans asked for that brat's blessing of yours and his marriage, that spoiled brat rejected your quick engagement to Hans the same youngest princely brother of the Southern Isles during her coronation on her big day and you took that very badly too. No wonder you ended up making a public scene in front of all of the coronation guests before the eternal winter accident happened while that brat, Elsa banished herself from Aren-delle. Your outburst was all that stupid brat, Elsa's fault. Just great, you had no other choice but to take the blame until you were able to bring that brat, Elsa back home to Aren-delle to undo the eternal winter accident. Ugh, what a spoiled, bratty queen she really was. You had to risk your life to save the likes of that spoiled brat, Elsa and how did she repay you in return? That brat, Elsa accidentally froze your head and heart. She summoned another snowman, Marshmallow to throw you out of her ice castle. That spoiled, ungrateful, bratty, ingrate, Queen Elsa. Then Kristoff took you to the rock trolls but you still hadn't gotten any of your other true, real, old, original but repressed missing memories of that brat, Elsa's ice magic powers nor the childhood accident at all. That stupid, foolish old rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've restored all of your true, real, old, original but repressed missing memories of your brat of a sister's ice magic powers and the childhood accident back then before during the eternal winter accident but he didn't at all. After Kristoff returned you to Aren-delle to get Hans to thaw a frozen heart, you found out Hans turned out be not only a prince charmless but also another brat who was no better but worse than your brat of a sister, Elsa. Since you've finally earned all the other truthful answers at last, do you really still want that brat, Elsa's company though?” Wiping the tears of rage, anger and fury from her angry, glaring, narrowing eyes and cheeks, but also glaring at all the thoughts of not only anybody who openly does and shows nothing but favoritism towards Elsa over Anna but also Elsa herself too, Anna aggressively shouted, stamping her foot on the ground/floor as she answered with a tone of voice filled with nothing at all but anger, fury, rage, hatred and disgust. "No." “Alright then it's all up to you if you really feel free to be better off as not only that brat, Elsa's one, last, final biggest all time vengeful personal opponent but also her former younger sister too. Brats really deserve to be put in their places, don't they? In fact, brats especially get what they deserve and that includes that little brat, Elsa herself! Why don't you come live and move in with me instead? Trust me, Anna, some families are nothing but scams at all anyway, including yours, especially that brat, Elsa. You're better off living your whole entire life without the likes of your brat of a sister holding you back anyway from now on, aren't you? Isn't it time you stepped out of those brat, Elsa's shadow? After all, that brat never ever even deserved to be your sister at all from the start anyway since she shut you out past thirteen years ago, did she? In fact, that brat wasn't even worthy to be your sister herself at all from the start anyway, were they?! Don't worry, you especially won't be stuck together with the likes of her at all no more. And by the way, getting your revenge on that brat, Elsa for shutting her out would've been a perfect way to make that spoiled snow queen suffer the bad consequences.” Anna was looking hesitant at first but since this will give her much far, further, farther distance from Elsa. Anna accepted the offer until she stormed off away in a huff even without a look back.